harrypotterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hermine Granger
Hermine Jean Granger (im Original: Hermione Jean Granger, später Weasley) ist die beste Freundin von Harry und Ron. Bei ihren gemeinsamen Erlebnissen kann sie oft wichtiges Wissen und Können beisteuern. Sie ist eine Gryffindor und in der gleichen Klassenstufe wie Harry und Ron. Da sie am 19.09.1979 geboren ist, ist sie fast ein Jahr älter als Harry und wird auch bereits am Anfang des sechsten Schuljahrs volljährig. Persönliches thumb|left|170px|Hermine 1997 Hermine und Harry Hermine freundet sich bereits nach einigen Schulwochen mit Harry und Ron an und wird aufgrund ihrer weiblichen Intuition und ihrer exzellenten magischen Fähigkeiten zu einer sehr thumb|172px|Hermine auf Fleur und Bill's Hochzeit im Fuchbau 1997wichtigen Stütze für Harry und für alle künftigen gemeinsamen Erlebnisse. Mit Dumbledores Einverständnis weiht Harry sie und Ron in den Inhalt der Prophezeiung und in alles ein, was er während seiner Privatstunden von Dumbledore erfährt. Ron und Hermine beschließen am Ende ihres sechsten Schuljahrs, auf keinen Fall zum kommenden Schuljahr nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, sondern stattdessen zusammen mit Harry Voldemorts verbliebene Horkruxe aufzuspüren und zu zerstören. (HP VI/30) Schon unmittelbar danach beginnt Hermine, das gemeinsame Vorhaben magisch vorzubereiten: *sie besorgt Bücher über die Herstellung und Vernichtung von Horkruxen; (HP VII/6) *sie bringt ihre Eltern mit einer magischen Gedächtnismanipulation in Sicherheit; (HP VII/6) *sie packt mit magischer Hilfe alles was die drei auf ihrer Reise vielleicht benötigen - angefangen mit vielen Büchern, passender Kleidung, einer Erste-Hilfe- und einer Camping-Ausstattung bis hin zu einem Vorrat an Vielsaft-Trank, in ein unauffälliges handliches Perlenhandtäschchen. (HP VII/9) thumb|left|Hermine und Harry 1997Hermines sehr rasch ausgeführte magische Glanzleistungen tragen auch während dieses gefährlichen Unternehmens immer wieder wesentlich dazu bei, dass die drei davonkommen und weitermachen können. Albus Dumbledore vererbt ihr außerdem ein antikes Märchenbuch in Runenschrift und damit eine besondere Aufgabe: Er weiß, dass sie hartnäckig recherchieren wird, bis sie die Bedeutung des runenähnlichen Zeichens der Heiligtümer des Todes über dem Märchen von den drei Brüdern entschlüsselt hat. Auf diese Weise hofft Dumbledore, Harry von diesen "Heiligtümern" wissen zulassen, aber seine Begeisterung für deren Verlockungen mit Hermines Hilfe zu bremsen, damit er sich zuerst ganz der Suche nach Horkruxen widmet Hermines Liebesleben Hermine und Ron thumb|left|152px|Hermine und Ron 1997Von ihrer ersten Begegnung an besteht zwischen Hermine und Ron eine emotionsgeladene Beziehung: Zuerst lehnt Ron sie als nervige Besserwisserin ab, während sie sich beleidigt oder sogar heulend zurückzieht. Die späteren gemeinsamen Erlebnisse schweißen sie natürlich zusammen. Spätestens seit ihrer vierten Klasse wird deutlich, dass sich zwischen den beiden eine Liebesbeziehung anbahnt: *Hermine ist eifersüchtig auf Fleur Delacour, weil Ron sie angafft; *Ron ist eifersüchtig auf Viktor Krum, weil Hermine seine Partnerin auf dem Weihnachtsball ist; *Hermine ist beleidigt, weil Ron sie nicht mal richtig als Frau sieht. Während des fünften und sechsten Schuljahrs gehen die Eifersüchteleien zwischen den beiden weiter. Allerdings weiß Hermine um ihre eigenen und Rons Gefühle, während Ron sie sich thumb|140px|Hermine und Viktor tanzen 1997 auf der Hochzeitnicht eingesteht. Am Ende des sechsten Schuljahrs tröstet Ron die weinende Hermine, und es scheint ganz so, als seien die beiden nach vielen Eifersuchtsdramen schließlich zusammengekommen. Als Hermine von Sommer 1997 an mit Harry und Ron zusammen unterwegs ist, gehen die Gefühls- und Beziehungskämpfe zwischen ihr und Ron weiter. Rons mutiger Einsatz für Harry und für sie selbst, wie auch sein ideenreiches Engagement beim Auffinden und Zerstören der letzten Horkruxe, bringen die beiden einander schließlich sehr nah. Entscheidend ist für Hermine aber, dass Ron als einziger an die gefährdeten Hauselfen denkt als angesichts der Zuspitzung der Auseinandersetzungen auch sie selbst diese "Nebensache" vergisst: Sie fällt Ron daraufhin um den Hals, und die beiden küssen sich mitten in der zeitlich völlig unpassenden Situation. (HP VII/31) thumb|left|94px|Cormac *Wie viele andere Hexen schwärmt auch Hermine für den gut aussehenden Gilderoy Lockhart, als er in ihrer zweiten Klasse ihr neuer Verteidigungslehrer wird. Nach einiger Zeit kann aber auch sie seine Inkompetenz und Angeberei nicht mehr übersehen. *Während des Trimagischen Turniers hat Hermine eine Romanze mit Viktor Krum, dem Kandidaten von Durmstrang. Diese wird allerdings erst öffentlich, als die beiden zusammen zum Weihnachtsball erscheinen. Vorher wissen nicht einmal Ron und Harry davon. Zuvor war Ginny wohl als Einzige in das Geheimnis eingeweiht. Hermine und Viktor haben auch später noch Briefkontakt. Der frühere Krum-Fan Ron ist allerdings aus Eifersucht wütend auf Viktor, auch wenn er es nicht zugibt. *Einige Fans hätten gern Hermine und Harry zusammen gesehen. Die Autorin hat klar gestellt, dass die Beziehung der beiden platonisch ist. Künftige Entwicklungen hat sie offen gelassen. *Die von einigen Fans erhoffte Liebesbeziehung zwischen Draco und Hermine, die Draco auch auf die Seite der Voldemort-Gegner gezogen hätte, hat Joanne K. Rowling zurückgewiesen s. JKR-Interview am 4.3.04. *Hermine geht im 6ten Schulajhr mit Cormac Mclaggen zu Slughorns Party .Allerdings nur um Ron eifersüchtig zu machen , da sie nicht viel für Mclaggen übrig hat. Name Den aus [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/de:Ein_Winterm%C3%A4rchen Shakespeares Wintermärchen] stammenden Namen "Hermione" hat Joanne K. Rowling ihrer weiblichen Hauptperson gegeben, weil er ungewöhnlich, aber auch hochgestochen klingt. Sie fand ihn passend zu der außergewöhnlichen und oft nervig-streberhaften Persönlichkeit. Gebildete Zahnärzte, so meinte die Autorin, würden für ihre Tochter einen komplizierten thumb|165px|Hermine mit dem MedallionNamen aussuchen, den keiner richtig aussprechen kann vgl. JKR-Interviews/Hermione. Selbst muttersprachlich Englischsprechende sind sich über die richtige Aussprache des Namens nicht einig. Ihre eigene Lieblingsaussprache ist Her-mi-o-ne (Englisch ausgesprochen etwa: Hoer-mai-onie), vgl. JKR/FAQ (deutsche Version). Im vierten Band schmuggelt die Autorin ein, wie man Hermione „richtig“ aussprechen soll: Her-my-oh-nee (mit der englischen Betonung der Silben, also „Hörr-mai-oh-nii“). Wie das Versmaß des Wintermärchen verrät, wird der Name „Hermione“ auch dort so ausgesprochen (in dessen deutscher Übersetzung ähnlich: Her-mi-o-ne, mit Akzent auf der zweiten und letzten Silbe). In dem von J.Rowling sehr geschätzten Wintermärchen ist Hermione die Hauptfigur. Auch im Geschehen um die beiden Hermione-Figuren sind Parallelen zu erkennen: Shakespeares Hermione erstarrt Aussehen Hermines Haare sind braun und so buschig, dass sie Stunden braucht, um sie anlässlich des Weihnachtsballs mal zu einer eleganten Knotenfrisur zu frisieren. Ihre noch bei Schulanfang großen, etwas hervorstehenden Vorderzähne kann sie im vierten Schuljahr magisch korrigieren lassen, und seitdem thumb|left|Hermine im Wanderzeltsieht sie hübsch aus.Fakt ist letzendlich heiraten Hermine und Ron und bekommen zwei Kinder. Einen Sohn Hugo und eine Tochter Rose. Hermine unterstützt durch ihren Einsatz auch nach dem Tod Voldemorts die Elfen und ihre Rechte. Sie verhilft den Elfen damit zu einem besseren Lebensstatus. Ihr Ehemann Ronald wird Auror und Harrys Stellvertreter im Zaubereiministerium. Harry selbst bekommt den Chefposten. Charakter: Sicherlich, Hermine hätte auch wunderbar nach Ravenclaw gepasst, da sie durchaus Charaktereigenschaften besitzt, die sie nach Ravenclaw hätten bringen können. Neben der Stärke logisch zu denken ist Hermine auch sehr intelligent, was sich zum Beispiel dadurch auszeichnet, dass sie bei den ZAG-Prüfungen nur in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste kein Ohnegleichen schaffte, sondern in ihren Augen ‚nur’ ein Erwartungen übertroffen, was sie damals sehr ärgerte. Doch mit diesen Noten war sie Jahrgangsbeste.Eine weitere Charaktereigenschaft, die die Braunhaarige nach Ravenclaw hätte bringen können ist ihre Überlegtheit. Selten handelt sie unüberlegt und überstürzt. Hermine scheint auch selten etwas nicht zu wissen und wenn sie mal etwas nicht weiss, sucht sie die Bibliothek auf, um dort die nötigen Antworten zu finden. Schnell lässt sich Hermine für etwas begeistern und lässt nicht locker, bis sie nicht alles darüber weiss. Unter anderem verbringt sie deshalb beinahe jede freie Minute in der Bibliothek um zu lesen und zu arbeiten. Hermine ist kein Mensch, der sich mit halben Sachen zufrieden gibt, bei ihr muss alles bis ins kleinste Detail stimmen.Mit ihrem Ehrgeiz und ihrem Zielbewusstsein hätte sie ebenfalls eine gute Ravenclawschülerin abgegeben. Wenn Hermine etwas will, dann richtig. Sie versucht ihren Dickkopf wo immer möglich durchzusetzen. Hermine lässt auch kaum einen Moment aus, um nicht an ihren Freunden rum zu kritisieren, falls diese nicht verantwortungsvoll genug handeln. Mit ihren Taschenkalendern, in denen motivierende Sprüche geschrieben sind oder den Lernplänen, mit denen sie den Unterrichtsstoff systematisch wiederholen will, nervt sie ihre Freunde ganz schön, doch diese wissen auch, dass es Hermine auch nur gut mit ihnen meint.Auch wenn es Hermine gut meint mit ihren Freunden, so findet Ron immer eine Gelegenheit mit Hermine darüber zu streiten. Es kann eine noch so unbedeutete Kleinigkeit sein, doch seit Anfang an kriegen sich Hermine und Ron wegen solchen Dingen in die Haare. Beide haben einen Dickkopf und jeder versucht seinen durchzubekommen. Tagelange Funkstille und giftige Blicke sind das Ergebnis daraus, bei solchen Streitereien mischt sich nicht mal mehr Harry ein, da er weiss, dass sich seine beiden Freunde früher oder später wieder vertragen. Und thumb|158px|Hermine 1997 an der Tinworth Küste ein Dorf in Cornwall. Dort haben Fleur und Bill ihr Hauses ist tatsächlich so, aber nie war bisher eine Entschuldigung nötig, nach ein paar Tagen gingen Hermine und Ron wieder normal miteinander um und der Streitgrund ist vergessen.Seit dem vierten Schuljahr allerdings, gibt es noch einen weiteren Grund, weshalb sich Ron und Hermine öfters in die Haare kriegen – die Eifersucht, auch wenn es keiner der Beiden zugeben würde. thumb|left|Hermines Aussehen 1997Im vierten Schuljahr fand Ron Gefallen an Fleur Delacour, welche von da an ein Dorn in Hermines Auge war. Im sechsten Schuljahr war dann da Lavender Brown.. Seit diesem Jahr mag die Gryffindor ihre Zimmergenossin noch weniger als zuvor, doch sie lässt sich nicht wirklich etwas anmerken. Sie will sich auch nicht eingestehen, dass da eventuell mehr wie nur Freundschaft zu Ron ist, schliesslich ist er seit mehr als sechs Jahren einer ihrer besten Freunde!?Ihre Intelligenz zeigt sich auch in all den Abenteuern, die sie mit ihren Freunden bestritten hat. So hat sie in ihrem 2. Schuljahr bereits den Vielsafttrank – einer der schwierigsten Tränke, die es gibt – gebraut. Im fünften Schuljahr hat Hermine für die Mitglieder der DA Galleone mit dem Proteus-Zauber verzaubert, mit denen Harry den Leuten aus den verschiedenen Häusern miteilen konnte wann die nächsten Treffen stattfanden. Dieser Zauber verbindet verschiedene magische Gegenstände miteinander und überträgt die Veränderung von einem auf alle anderen. Dieser Zauber wurde schon von Voldemort bei den Dunklen Mälern auf den linken Unterarmen der Todesser verwendet. Berührt Voldemort das Seinige, so glühen alle anderen auf, so wissen die Todesser, dass sie sofort bei ihrem Meister erscheinen müssen. Dieser Zauber wird den Schülern allerdings erst im siebten Jahr beigebracht, da es Stoff für die UTZ-Prüfungen ist. Weiter legt Hermine eine Liste mit allen Mitgliedernamen der DA an. Diese Liste belegt sie mit einem Zauber, der bewirkt, dass der Verräter der DA das Wort ‚PETZE’ in Forum von Pusteln auf die Stirn markiert bekommt.Leider hatte Ronald Weasley Pech gehabt, da Hermine tatsächlich in das selbe Haus kam wie er. Es war nicht Ravenclaw, sondern, wie Hermine es sich erhofft hatte, Gryffindor - das Haus, indem Dumbledore persönlich war. Obwohl sie im ersten Augenblick eher mit ihren Ravenclaw-Eigenschaften auffällt, so ist sie eine wahre Gryffindor, auch wenn sie da ihren beiden Freunden Harry und Ron das Wasser nicht ganz reichen kann. Sie ist mutig und steht ihren besten Freunden loyal zur Seite, sie würde ihr eigenes Leben für das ihrer Freunde opfern, aber erst nachdem sie sich ganz sicher ist, dass es keinen anderen Weg gäbe, bei dem alle gut wegkommen würden.Für Hermine wäre es in der Tat das Schlimmste, wenn sie von der Schule verwiesen werden würde. So lässt sie sich nur ungern auf Regelbrüche ein und muss zuerst mit aussagekräftigen Argumenten überzeugt werden, wie im zweiten Schuljahr, als sie selber ihre Freunde dazu bringt die Regeln zu brechen, indem sie den Vielsafttrank braut, um gemeinsam mit Harry und Ron herauszufinden, wer Slytherins Erbe war.Im Unterricht passt Hermine immer auf, die macht sich ständig irgendwelche Notizen, die sie im Nachhinein meistens sogar noch einmal schön schreibt. Dinge, die ihr besonders wichtig erscheinen, markierte sie mitthumb|Hermine in ihrem Roten Kleid, das sie auf Fleurs und Bills Hochzeit trägt roter Tinte extra, da sie sich dann das passende Buch in der Bibliothek s ucht, um genauere Angaben zu erhalten.Weil Hermine sich ständig Notizen macht und nach dem Unterricht alles genau weiss, denken ihre Freunde (besonders) Ron, dass er dann bei Hermine abschreiben könne.. doch da hat der Weasleyspross weit gefehlt. Nie lässt Hermine ihre Freunde abschreiben, sie bietet ihnen allerdings an die Arbeiten durchzulesen und zu korrigieren, thumb|left|97px|Hermine im Winter 1997was ihre Freunde meistens dankbar annehmen.So oder so ähnlich würde wahrscheinlich Hermines Irrwicht aussehen. Ihre grösste Angst ist zu versagen, weshalb sie sich sozusagen eine ‚Mauer’ aus Wissen angeeignet hat, um sich dahinter zu verstecken. Bisher war Hermines Angst zu versagen allerdings immer unbegründet, schliesslich war sie Jahrgangsbeste bei den ZAG-Prüfungen, war seit dem 5. Schuljahr Vertrauensschülerin und nun ist sie Schulsprecherin.In der Tat hat Hermine ein Herz für Schwächere, doch das zeigt sich nicht in einer Organisation, die BLÖK heisst, sondern den Namen B.Elfe.R (Bund für Elfenrechte) erhalten hat. Ihre Freunde kann sie damit allerdings nicht überzeugen und Hermine muss selber einsehen, dass es den Hauselfen auf Hogwarts gut geht, schliesslich werden sie bezahlt und können Urlaub nehmen, was sie allerdings beides nicht möchten..!Wenn es darum geht ihre Freunde zum Beispiel vor Slytherins zu verteidigen, zeigt sich Hermine sehr selbstbewusst und redegewandt. Doch das auch nur solange sie nicht betroffen ist. Beschimpfen die Slytherins sie als ‚Schlammblut’, reagiert sie sehr sensibel und lässt ihre Freunde nur zu gerne vor, die natürlich kein Blatt vor den Mund nehmen, wenn es darum geht ihre beste Freundin zu verteidigen.Im Trio ist Hermine eher die, die sich zurückhält. Sie ist diejenige, die alle Pläne ausklügelt und ihren Freunden aus der Patsche hilft und nicht jemand, der an der Front kämpfen muss, wenn es nicht unbedingt von Nöten ist. Auch wenn sie in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nicht das Geschickt zeigt, das ihre Freunde an den Tag legen, so hat sie in Dumbledore’s Armee bewiesen, dass sie zu vielem fähig ist.Stärken: Intelligenz, logisches Denken und WissbegierdeAlles Eigenschaften, die aus Hermine eine perfekte Ravenclaw gemacht hätten. Mit ihrem grossen Wissen erstaunt sie so manch eine Person in der Zauberwelt, schliesslich würde man es genau von einer muggelgeborenen Hexe nicht erwarten, dass sie soviel über Hexerei und Zauberei weiss. Doch Hermines Wissen ist nicht nur sehr gross was die Zauberwelt anbelangt, nein, auch in der Muggelwelt kennst sie sich bestens aus.Ehrgeiz, Zielbewusst und FleissMit diesen Eigenschaften hat sie es geschafft die ZAG-Prüfungen als Jahrgangsbeste abzuschliessen, Vertrauensschülerin und auch Schulsprecherin zu werden. Doch mit diesen Eigenschaften treibt sie ihre Freunde manchmal schon fast thumb|left|148px|Hermine 1996in den Wahnsinn, wenn sie versucht ihnen davon etwas aufzuzwängen, auch wenn sie es nur gut meint.Dickköpfigkeit, Durchsetzungsvermögen und ÜberzeugungskraftIst Hermine von etwas vollkommen überzeugt, fällt es ihr leicht andere ebenfalls auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Das Durchsetzungsvermögen und die Dickköpfigkeit tragen da natürlich ihren Beitrag dazu, denn wenn sich die Gryffindor etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, will sie es auch genau so durchführen.Loyalität, Mut und TapferkeitDiese drei Charaktereigenschaften der Braunhaarigen brachte sie schlussendlich nach Gryffindor. Besässe sie diese Eigenschaften nicht, würde sie in Ravenclaw verweilen. Schon oft hat sie bewiesen, dass sie eine echte Gryffindor ist, wenn sie sich mit Harry und Ron in irgendwelche Abenteuer gestürzt hat.Umgang mit dem ZauberstabHermine beherrscht so manch eine Zauberformel, die sie eigentlich erst noch lernen würden. Auch wenn sie sich zum Beispiel in VgdDK weniger begabt zeigt als ihre Freunde, so ist ihr Umgang mit dem Zauberstab sehr professionell. Die verschiedenen Formeln kann sie ohne lange nachzudenken wiedergeben, wie ein wandelndes Lexikon.Vernunft, Vertrauensvoll und HilfsbereitschaftVertraut man Hermine etwas an, so kann man ihr vertrauen, auch wenn sie manchmal der Meinung ist, dass man mit seinen Problemen zu den Erwachsenen gehen sollte. Ihre Vernunft hat das Trio schon oft vor irgendwelchen bösen Überraschungen verschont, genau wie ihre Hilfsbereitschaft. thumb|186px|Hermine im Winter 1997Steckt ein Freund in der Patsche, kann man auf Hermine zählen, egal ob es nun etwas mit den Hausaufgaben hat oder nicht.Selbstbewusstsein, Schlagfertigkeit, Engagement und GerechtigkeitGeht es darum sich für Unterdrückte wie Hauselfen oder ihre Freunde einzusetzen, zeigt Hermine sehr viel Selbstbewusstsein und Engagement. Muss sie einem Slytherin die Meinung sagen, tut sie das mit einer manchmal überraschenden Schlagfertigkeit.. Allerdings nur solange, bis sie selber zur Zielscheibe wird, da schaltet sie lieber einen Gang zurück und lässt ihre Freunde vor.Kann sich Sachen nur vom Lesen merkenHermine kann etwas lesen und behält es in ihrem Kopf gespeichert, bis sie es wieder braucht. Die Wiedergabe von Informationen, die sie sich nur vom Lesen angeeignet hat ist erstaunlich. Durch diese Stärke kann sie, wie Dumbledore sie in ihrem ersten Jahr bereits lobte, in vielen Situationen einen kühlen Kopf behalten und so anderen helfen. Schwächen: Übermotivation, Perfektion und DickköpfigkeitObwohl diese und ähnliche Dinge bereits bei den Stärken erwähnt sind, kann man sie auch bei den Schwächen auflisten. Wenn Hermine etwas macht, dann richtig, sie ist mit halben Dingen nicht zufrieden und feilt so lange daran, bis es in ihren Augen perfekt ist. Manche nennen es einfach nur Eifer, doch Hermine steigert sich schnell in eine Übermotivation hinein, von der sie sich nur schwer abbringen lässt.Sensibilität und der Umgang mit GefühlenHinter der ‚allwissenden’ Fassade verbirgt sich ein sensibler Mensch, der nicht immer so gelassen auf Dinge reagiert, wie es erscheint. So geht es nicht spurlos an ihr vorbei, wenn man sie ‚Schlammblut’ nennt, da zieht sie sich lieber zurück.Der Umgang mit Gefühlen ist eine weitere Schwäche von Hermine. Viel lieber behält sie ihre Sorgen für sich, als sich offenkundig mitzuteilen. Bedrückt sie etwas, sieht man es ihr allerdings an, so kann sie es selten vor ihren Freunden geheim halten.Die Familie, die Freunde und Albträume. Die Familie und die Freunde sind das Wichtigste in Hermines Leben. Seit dem Dumbledore tot ist, plagen sie in der Nacht oft Albträume, aus denen sie schweissgebadet erwacht und erstmal froh ist, dass alles nur geträumt war. Allerdings hat sie Angst, dass ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden etwas zustossen könnte, das der mächtigste Weissmagier seiner Zeit nicht mehr unter ihnen ist.Eifersucht und Ron Zwei Dinge, die zu Hermines Schwächen gehören, die man wunderbar zusammen nehmen kann. Wenn Hermine eifersüchtig ist, hat es etwas mit Ron zu tun. Als Ron Gefallen an Fleur findet ist die Gryffindorin eifersüchtig und als dieser die Beziehung mit Lavender eingeht, ist Hermine wieder eifersüchtig. Sie sieht Ron nicht gerne in Gegenwart von anderen Mädchen, das macht sie rasend, doch thumb|left|149px|Hermine im Jahr 2017eingestehen, dass da mehr sein könnte als Freundschaft, das will sie nicht. Späteres Leben Ende 1997 kamen Ron und Hermine zusammen und das Trio hatte alle Horkruxe zerstört.Im Jahr 1998 ging Hermine zurück nach Hogwarts um ihren UTZ Abschluss zu machen.Sie war die Einzige des Trios die dieses Tat.Harry und Ron stiegen gleich ins Berufleben ein.Hermine im Jahr 2017.Hermine ist die Patin von Harrys und Ginnys ältestem Kind James.Am 1.September 2017 bringen Hermine und Ron ihre Tochter Rose zu ihrem ersten Schuljahr an der Hogwarts Schule zum Hogwartsexpress.Sie haben auch ihren Sohn Hugo dabei, der erst in zwei Jahren eingeschult wird. Harry und Ginny sind auch mit ihren drei Kindern anwesend. Hermine erreicht einen hohen Posten im Ministerium, zuerst durch die Abteiliung für Regierungen und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe. Dort setzt sie sich besonders für die Rechte für Muggel und Hauselfen ein. Danach erreicht sie einen noch höheren Posten in der Abteiliung für Magische Strafverfolgung und Gesetze.Sie setzt sich besonders für Muggel und gegen Blutskriminierung ein.Hermine, Ron und Harry sind so berühmt, dass sie auf Schokofroschkarten landen. Hermine übersetzt das Märchenbuch "Die Märchen von Beedle und dem Barden" aus dem Orginal, das in Runenschrift geschrieben ist, in ein richtiges Märchenbuch, das jeder lesen kann. Dieses wurde veröffentlicht und ist die Erläuterung von Albus Dumbeldore und seinem Tod. Dieser Hinweis wurde von ihrer ehemaligen Lehrerin Professor Minerva McGonagell verliehen. Hermine wurde zum hohen Tier im Ministerium. Granger, Hermine Kategorie:Familie Weasley Granger, Hermine Granger, Hermine Granger, Hermine Kategorie:Bund für Elfenrechte Kategorie:Slug-Club